


Sugar Waterfall

by KawaiiNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dark Chocolate Realm - Leonhart, Dessert & Sweets, King!Levi, Macaroon Realm - Ackerman, Magician!Armin, Multi, PRINCE!LEVI, Prince!Eren, Princess!Mikasa, Queen!Eren, Royalty, Sugar Realm - Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sugar Realm, led by the Jaeger family, was the head of the Sweets Troligy Kingdom. The only realm who was brave enough and smart enough to try and overthrow it was the Dark Chocolate Realm, led by the Leonharts. King Grisha and Queen Carla gave up young Prince Eren to the Macaroon Realm for the Ackermans to raise so the Pure Sugar Cube could be safe from any Dark Chocolate dwellers. But, the Ackermans didn't take Eren without a trade. Once Eren had turned 18, he shall marry King Levi. This story follows Eren through his adulthood with odd trials along the way, including many fairy tale creatures.</p><p>"I'm a Macaroon?" Prince Eren asked his sister at the dinner table. Princess Mikasa shook her head, "No, Eren, you are a Pure Sugar Cube. The last one in fact."</p><p>"Mikasa. Didn't we agree to let Eren get his memory back of the Sugar Palace?" Prince Levi growled. Eren looked at his brother and smiled, "I've been waiting for you!" Eren's wings sparkled under the chandelier with bits of pink, blue, purple, silver, gold, and white all mixed together.</p><p>"What the actual fuck? Put your damn wings away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the land of Sweets! Consisting of 10 realms of yummy delightful treats!  
> -Sugar Realm (1st Rank)  
> -Macaroon Realm (2nd Rank)  
> -Dark Chocolate Realm (3rd Rank)  
> -Milk Chocolate Realm (4th Rank)  
> -Ice Cream Realm (5th Rank)  
> -Candy Realm (6th Rank)  
> -Cake Realm (7th Rank)  
> -Boba Realm (8th Rank)  
> -Milkshake Realm (9th Realm)  
> -Gummy Bear Realm (10th Rank)

"Uh, Prince Eren!"

The boy ran around the palace made of sugar laughing all his energy out, not minding that the maid was chasing him for 15 minutes. She huffed out a breath and gave a little smile at the small ball of joy.

"Maria!" Queen Carla called out. Maria looked back at her queen and bowed.

"I'm very sorry your highness. He was running around and I couldn't catch him fast enough."

Queen Carla let out a smile, "Oh Maria, no formalities dear. It's alright, his father will get a hold of him. Now, would you like to accompany us during our time with the Ackerman's?"

Maria nodded vigorously and bolted into the kitchen, tripping over her uniform in the action. Queen Carla giggled as Maria got up and disappeared behind the doors.

King Grisha came back with their son in his arms, "The Ackermans will be here soon. He needs to go to bed."

"Right. Ring up Armin will you?" Queen Carla asked a nearby butler. He nodded and pulled the rope to Armin's room. Armin was 2 years older than Prince Eren, making him 5 and also the youngest butler in the Sugar Palace. He came in when he was 3 years old after his family had been taken away by the Dark Chocolate Realm led by the Leonhardt royal family.

"Yes King Grisha, Queen Carla?" The boy asked sweetly the the Sugar rulers.

"Get Eren ready please?" Armin gave a slight smile at the order and carried the 3 year old in his arms. "Thank you sweetie!"

Queen Carla looked back at her husband, "Shall we go greet the Ackermans?"

The king nodded and followed after the Sugar Queen, awaiting for the Ackerman's arrival. The sparkly white sugar doors opened for the Ackermans, rulers of the Macaroon Realm. Maria joined their side quickly.

The Ackerman family consisted of four royal members. There was King Kenny Ackerman, Queen Heather Ackerman, Prince Levi Ackerman, and Princess Mikasa Ackerman. King Kenny being age 41, Queen Heather age 31, Prince Levi age 16, and Princess Mikasa age 3.

King Kenny smiled bitterly at the Sugar Rulers. Queen Carla spoke up, "Thank you so much for coming. Would you like to eat now?"

"Cut the shit Carla, why did you invite us?" Heather sneered. King Grisha sighed.

"Take a seat please. All of you, in my office."

Heather hesitated into following the Sugar King and Queen, but being the Sugar rulers, they would never attack, and neither would the Macaroon rulers.

Once everyone was situated in the Sugar office, King Grisha cleared his throat, "As you may know, the Dark Chocolate Realm is trying to attack the Sugar Realm. Knowing that Eren is a Pure Sugar, they will most likely use him to kill us. If Eren is not here, they will kill us on the spot. I ask of you, Macaroon rulers, if anything happens to us, please take Eren into your custody. He-he will die if you don't."

Prince Levi looked at his parents. "This is very difficult." King Kenny rubbed his temples, "Levi is gay."

Queen Carla knitted her eyebrows,"What does that have to do with taking Eren into your family?"

"No male in the Sweets Trilogy Royal family is gay. Prince Eren is the only male left that we can raise to accept being gay. Therefore, when Levi is crowned King at 30, Prince Eren shall marry him. That is the only way we will take Eren into our custody." Heather said.

"You will treat him as your own?" King Grisha asked.

Queen Heather and King Kenny nodded, "Fine, he will marry Levi. Please sign here."

Both of the Macaroon rulers signed of being guardians of Eren until age 18. "You are now Eren's legal guardians. Armin has already cast the memory spell. You have my thanks of keeping Eren safe." Queen Carla smiled softly.

"Shall we take him home now?" Queen Heather asked. King Kenny nodded and stood up from the chair, "It's best if you don't say goodbye to Eren. It would only make you cry."

Maria already had tears in her eyes, "W-wait! Your Majesty, may I come with you to the Macaroon Realm? I've had a strong bond to the young Prince and I would like to accompany him throughout his adulthood!"

The King and Queen went quiet for a moment, "Why not?"

Maria smiled, "Thank you! I'll go gather my things!"

Queen Heather went to go get Eren and Armin from their room. When everyone was at the Sugar doors, they said their goodbyes. "My baby..." Queen Carla whispered as she saw the Ackermans fly away on their carriages.

Once the Sugar doors shut close, gunshots were fired throughout the Sugar Palace. Queen Carla looked back and saw all her butlers and maids sprawled out on the ground with bullet wounds in the facial area. That's right. The perfect spot to kill the Sugar Workers, where they were all gathered to bid the Prince goodbye. The Kimg heard screams outside and a couple of bombs blowing off.

King Darian Leonhardt and his army stood there pointing their guns at the only thing left of the Sugar Realm, "I'm sorry it has to end this way Queen Carla and King Grisha. We're only after you, after we kill you, we will leave Prince Eren alone." He gave a sick smile.

Bullets were fired as the royals slumped on the Sugar doors, blood covering the once white Sugar Realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every two weeks! Also available on Wattpad!


End file.
